Chapter 3/Rescue
(Space, sector 212) The Der'kal combat cruiser drops out of warp and approaches Starbase Atlantis air space where the Elizabeth Weir, the Intrepid, and the Kingston are waiting for the ship. (USS Kingston, main bridge, red alert) Ready quantum phasers load forward and aft torpedo launchers and standby to fire on my command Captain Tyson says looking at Lieutenant Y'Cari as she's inputting the commands into the tactical console. Weapons are armed and ready sir Lieutenant Y'Cari says as she looks at Captain Tyson. Here they come Ensign Raliey says as she looks at the ops console. (Der'kal combat ship, main bridge) As both McKay and Tucker are working on getting the shields down the away team hears the transmission from the USS Kingston. This is Captain John Tyson of the Federation starship USS Kingston in command of this attack fleet you will halt your advance into Federation space or we will open fire upon you, enemy vessel you've got 15 seconds to comply or you will be destroyed Captain Tyson says over the communication system as Typhuss is shocked about what he said. As Teyla, Ronon, Sheppard and Mitchell are holding off the Der'kal boarding party, Typhuss runs to both Tucker and McKay who are working hard at the shield system. How is it coming, Mckay asked Typhuss as he looks at Doctor McKay. Its slow going sir but we're making progress Commander Tucker says to Captain Kira. Then Teyla is shot in the arm and goes down as both Mitchell and Ronon shoots the soldier down and Sheppard helps Teyla into the bridge as Mitchell closes the doors to the bridge, Ronon shot the door panel as Mitchell seals the door with her type-2 phaser as the beam lances out of it. Ok now we're sealed in here and they're out there Mitchell says to them. Typhuss walks over to Teyla. Teyla, how bad is it says Typhuss as he looks at Teyla's wound on her arm. Not bad Typhuss Teyla says as she looks at the burn mark on her arm. Then Commander Mitchell walks over with a medical tricorder. Sir these burns are superficial she'll need to be treated with a dermal regenerator back on the Kingston Commander Mitchell says to Captain Kira. I can help with that says Typhuss as he takes off his pack. Typhuss takes out a medikit and opens it, Typhuss gets out a dermal regenerator and turns it on. Typhuss runs the dermal regenerator over Teyla's burns and heals Teyla. There good as new says Typhuss as he turns off the dermal regenerator and puts it in the medikit and puts the medikit in the pack and puts the pack back on. The Kingston's attack fleet are charging their quantum phasers McKay says looking at the console read out. I'm going to try my emergency transponder again says Typhuss as he takes out the emergency transponder and turned it on sending a emergency signal to the Intrepid. (Space, Starbase Atlantis) Both the Starbase and the defense fleet fire their weapons at the enemy vessel. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Their shields are almost down sir Lieutenant Commander Curtis reports to Commander Madden who walks back to the command chair. Good job, Lieutenant Commander maintain fire Commander Madden orders her to do. Sir we're picking up an IDC from within the enemy vessel its AR-1's IDC along with Commander Mitchell's combadge signature Lieutenant O'Neill reports to Commander Madden. What the hell is Captain Kira doing on that ship? Commander Madden says as he looks at the ship as explosions erupt from it. (Der'kal combat cruiser) Sparks erupting from the ceiling as the ship is taking damage from the attack by the Starbase and the four ships defending the base. We're taking heavy damage from the weapons fire McKay reports as the ship shakes harder from the attack. WE'VE GOT HULL BREACHES ON ALL DECKS Commander Mitchell says as she looks at the console read out. (USS Kingston, main bridge, red alert) Sir we got to get the team out of there Lieutenant Y'Cari says looking at her console then at Captain Tyson. Right, bridge to transporter room 2 beam the salvage team directly to the bridge Captain Tyson says as he tapped his combadge. The ship explodes into a thousand pieces as AR-1 and Commander Mitchell and her team beam onto the bridge. Welcome back Commander and Colonel Captain Tyson says as he looks at the team. (Space, Starbase Atlantis) The four ships fly around the Starbase. (Starbase Atlantis, deck 12) Both John and Typhuss are walking towards the transporter room to beam Typhuss to Starbase Atlantis for a debriefing. So Typhuss what are your plans John asked Typhuss as the two are walking. I might visit my Aunt Reba on Earth and Kira would go with me says Typhuss as he looks at John Sheppard. McKay's been working on the Der'kal database we were able to get from the ship Colonel Sheppard says as he looks at Typhuss.